


Suga's Cold

by kiki_chu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Soft boys being soft, daisuga if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Suga's not feeling so well but decides to go to school anyways.A very short story that should give you the warm and fuzzies.





	Suga's Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to [Sleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleigh).

Since morning there had been a niggling pain in the back of his head. It didn’t fade through washing up and persisted through breakfast. By the time he was tugging on his scarf and leaving his house, Suga could feel the roughness in the back of his throat.

He paused just outside of the door, staring out at the still dark morning and taking stock of his body. It wasn’t too bad yet. It could bloom into a full on cool, but there was no reason to miss school at this point. Suga shook his head and made his way to morning practice at a leisurely jog.

He was not the first one to the gym, although he had been trying to get there earlier since he was the one with the keys today. The first year students were waiting outside the locked doors, shivering. As Suga approached he noticed that Kageyama and Tsukishima were arguing while Yamaguchi and Hinata were egging them on.

Upon seeing him, Hinata’s face brightened. “Suga-senpai!”

Greetings from the other three followed shortly afterwards.

“Good morning all of you,” Suga smiled at them as he unlocked the door.

Hinata quickly scrambled inside the open gymnasium, followed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, but Kageyama paused as he followed.

“Are you alright, Suga-senpai?”

Did his voice sound weird? Suga patted Kageyama on the back and ushered him inside. “I’m fine.” Then louder so Hinata could hear. “Let’s warm up and shake this chilly weather off!”

 

Morning practice for the Karasuno men’s volleyball team was relatively calm that morning, which meant that there was less arguing, but not much alteration to the noise level. Suga’s headache suffered for it, but he kept a smile on his face even as his condition took another hit with the complicated lecture in his first period. By the time lunch rolled around, the headache had crawled across his skull and had found a place on his forehead above his left eye.

After digging his bento out of his bag, Suga had to close his eyes to fend off the wave of dizziness that swamped him while straightening.

“Suga- Hey are you okay?”

Suga found Daichi standing in front of his desk. He gave a weak smile and sat his bento on the table.

“I’m alright, just sat up too fast. Where’s your lunch?”

Daichi heaved and sigh and his forehead wrinkled slightly, “I didn’t have time to pack one so I’m going to buy something from the school store. Want to come with?”

“Nah. I wanted to review some of the stuff from this morning since I didn’t quite get it.”

“Okay,” Daichi clapped Suga on the back before heading for the door. “Be back soon.”

As soon as Daichi left the smile slipped from Suga’s lips. In a rare moment of quiet, he opened his bento and began to pick at it, not feeling very hungry at all. By the time Daichi came back with Asahi, Suga had packed his bento away, still mostly full, and had taken out his notes in an attempt to work at them.

 

Suga took the opportunity while changing classes to use the restroom. While studying his face in the mirror he noticed that he was starting to look at little flushed, and once he noticed that he bagan feeling a little warm too. It was still manageable, Suga decided. Besides, it would be troublesome to leave school early, and it would worry the others needlessly as well. Having made his decision he splashed some water on his face.

“Hey Suga!”

“Hey!”

Two arms were slung over his shoulders, and once he wiped the water from his eyes, Suga saw Nishinoya and Tanaka on either side of him.

“Hi you two.”

“What are you up to?” Tanaka asked.

Suga forced a laugh. “I was getting a little drowsy during class so I thought I would try to wake myself up a bit.”

“Ah! I know that feeling!” Nishinoya said, removing his arm so Suga could straighten. “This time of year the mornings are cold, but the afternoons are perfect for napping.”

“Suga, don’t be sleeping in class,” Tanaka added. “Unlike us second years, you’ve got entrance exams.”

Suga laughed and scratched his cheek. His pending graduation was one of the last things he wanted to think about, especially right now.

“Aren’t you a little warm?”

Before Suga had to answer Nishinoya’s question the bell rang. He had never been more thankful to have to get back to class than at this moment.

“The weather must be getting to your head.” Suga slipped out from Tanaka’s arm. “And being a second year is no excuse. Let’s all get back to class.”

 

Somehow Suga made it to the end of the day. After changing in the clubroom, he trudged down to the gym, running a hand through his hair. He thought that he could last a couple hours more. He would talk to the Coach and make sure that practice didn’t run over like it did so frequently.

He paused at the door to the gym, taking a deep breath before sliding the door open. He called out a greeting and bowed on reflex, but was startled to find that the gym was empty.

“Guys?”

The nets weren’t out so he looked into the equipment room, but no one was in there. No one had been in the clubroom either. Where was everyone?

Sighing, Suga began to pull out the nets and in order to set up himself. Just when he was nearly finished, the door opened.

“There you guys are.” Suga turned, wiping at his dry forehead and trying to control his breathing. “What took… you?”

A cold compress was shoved onto his forehead. It felt especially cold on his flushed face.

“Here you go!” Nishinoya dashed away, heading towards Tanaka and rifling through the bag he was holding. “Do you need any more?”

Suga blinked. The starters came into the gym, still in their uniforms. Tanaka and Asahi both had plastic bags from Ukai’s store.

“I got you some snacks,” Asahi said, jiggling the bag he was holding. “Daichi said that you probably didn’t eat much lunch so we chose a bunch of things.”

Hinata ran up to him, “I got you these.” He held out a bright red bag of cough drops.

Another bag of cough drops, this one yellow, dropped right in front of Hinata’s face.

“Those are disgusting and show your lack of taste. These ones are better by far.”

Tsukishima dropped the bag and Suga caught it on reflex. Hinata also handed over his bag before chasing after the blonde to protest.

Suga thought his cold must be getting to him now because he wasn’t really sure what was going on.

“Come on, man, you didn’t think we didn’t notice you were sick?” Tanaka said.

“You’re not that sneaky,” Daichi said. “Since morning practice was solid, we call the afternoon off. Here,” he held out a sports drink, “this is your favorite flavor, right?”

Suga took the drink and stared at his teammates, no his friends, with full arms. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were snickering at Hinata. Kageyama was fidgeting with another bag of cough drops. Nishinoya and Tanaka were digging through Asahi’s bag and exclaiming over all of the food. Daichi was shaking his head at it all before looking back at Suga.

“Come on, you should rest a bit before heading home. We won’t get anywhere if you’re laid up at home.”

For a second it felt like his headache receded, and Suga gave them all a grin.

“Thanks everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and everyone please take care of your health ❤


End file.
